


Джек Дэниелс

by KarizZa



Category: D.Gray-man, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя пару веков после победы над господином Тысячелетним необходимость в Книжниках возникла вновь. За это время чистая сила успела многократно эволюционировать, пока не приобрела свою новую форму - форму Пламени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джек Дэниелс

Он ввалился в бар, уже пошатываясь. Ярко-синий плащ до колен был самой смешной тряпкой, которую Занзас видел в своей жизни. Ну, возможно после цветастых савадиных трусов на фотографиях в личном деле.  
Этот рыжий парень, покачиваясь, прошел между столиков, смахнул рукавом чью-то пепельницу и даже не заметил. Он опустился на высокий стул возле барной стойки, единственный свободный – возле Занзаса, – и уронил голову на сложенные поверх столешницы руки. Перебитые костяшки пальцев были замотаны черными лоскутами ткани, в коротких рыжих волосах запутался шнурок от глазной повязки. Любопытное отрепье, нежданно затесавшееся в его любимый бар – из чувства спортивного интереса Занзас даже подавил на время желание выкинуть его оттуда.  
Парень поднял голову, осматриваясь по сторонам, внимательно изучил форму бармена и вперился единственным глазом в лицо Занзаса. Не в глаза, а туда, где на коже виднелись шрамы. Незнакомец присвистнул, кивнув головой, и подпер щеку ладонью, тяжело вздыхая, как будто собирался сказать что-то, но передумал в последний момент.  
― Что будете пить? ― без особого любопытства поинтересовался бармен.  
― О, итальянский? Я думал вывеска ― это просто для красоты, ― оживился незнакомец. ― Ну и поменялась же у вас тут погодка, парни! Приятель, мне двойной виски со льдом и каплей бренди.  
Занзас смерил парня тяжелым взглядом, покосился на свой стакан, потом на бармена – тот только безразлично пожал плечами, доставая с полки нужные бутылки.  
― Хах, ну надо же, я курю, ― умиляющимся тоном пробормотал рыжий, ощупывая свои карманы. Занзас все сильнее ощущал подступающее раздражение. ― А как у вас тут обстановка, мирно? Никаких войн, никаких нападений инопланетян или еще чего похуже, а? Типа толстого парня в идиотской шляпе и кучки его прихвостней в маскарадных костюмах, нет? Вот на моей памяти однажды приключилась такая война, что после мне память отшибло на целых… кстати, а какой сейчас год?  
― Сэр, если вы допили свой коктейль, я вынужден попросить вас оплатить счет и покинуть наше заведение, ― бесцветным голосом сказал бармен, глядя поверх плеча незнакомца.  
― Вот этими не возьмете? ― он протянул бармену пачку старых лир, с надеждой заглядывая ему в глаза.  
― У нас тут давным-давно евро. Лет десять уже. Не знаю, с какой луны вы свалились…  
― Десять лет? Друг, тебе незнакомо это паршивое чувство, когда закрываешь глаза ненадолго, а когда открываешь… мир вокруг изменился на пару веков, ― незнакомец накрыл ладонью правый глаз, скрытый под повязкой, закусил губу, тяжело вздыхая. ― Но ничего, мы справимся. Не знаю, хватит ли, но могу отдать сапоги, м? ― широко улыбнувшись, предложил он. Бармен пожал плечами.  
― Знакомо, ― процедил Занзас сквозь зубы, отпивая виски из стакана.  
― Что знакомо?  
― Чувство.  
― Не думаю, друг.  
― Поверь. Что с тобой стряслось?  
― Ну, если вкратце… был толстый злобный чувак, которого мы с приятелями должны были убить, а когда на поле боя не осталось никого, кроме меня, ни друзей, ни врагов, я просто прилег ненадолго, чтобы обдумать, как с этим жить. А сегодня проснулся где-то в библиотеке под полкой периодики. Это очень кратко, ―хохотнул рыжий, залпом допивая виски.  
― Знаешь, тебе еще повезло, в общем-то, ты не помнишь, как прошло это время.  
― Возможно ты прав. Ты хороший парень, знаешь? Как тебя зовут? ― спросил незнакомец, подпирая щеку ладонью и с прищуром глядя на Занзаса.  
― Занзас. Тебя?  
― Меня? Как тебе сказать, ― незнакомец, нервно почесал пятерней затылок, выкручивая шею в разные стороны. ― Джек Дэниелс, ― сказал он неуверенно.  
― Паршивое имя.  
― Да? Ну… теперь уже ничего не поделать, какое есть. Джек курит и любит двойной виски со льдом и каплей бренди, ―пробормотал Джек, перекатывая в пустом бокале истаявшие кубики льда.  
Занзас пожал плечами. Мир – странная штука. То ты торчишь восемь лет к ряду в глыбе льда и думаешь, что нет на свете большего неудачника, то встречаешь в баре психопата, который пробыл в забытье пару веков. Почему Занзас так охотно верил вшивому незнакомцу? А почему бы и нет, черт возьми? Ему надрал задницу школьник, на его веку мир чуть не захватил фанатик, который должен был сдохнуть десять поколений назад, он видел духов, бывал в параллельных мирах и в будущем. Занзас не удивился бы, даже если бы встретил в баре Элвиса Пресли. 

Пропустив еще три стакана виски и искоса понаблюдав за притихшим Джеком, Занзас дал знак бармену:  
― Комнату наверху, до утра, и новую бутылку виски.  
Джек молча пошел за ним, сосредоточенно ступая босыми ногами между луж и осколков. Наверху они пили. Потом разговаривали. Потом еще пили и еще разговаривали, и так пока они начали спрашивать и отвечать вразнобой. Занзасу казалось, что он едва ли не впервые в жизни встретил нормального человека – то есть достаточно ебанутого для того, чтобы соответствовать норме Занзаса.  
И Джек действительно проспал последние лет двести.

― Ты мне нравишься, Джек, ― сказал Занзас, удивляясь самому себе. ― И запомни: живым людям я такого еще никогда не говорил, ― Занзас протянул руку к подлокотнику его плетеного кресла и потянул на себя ― ножки заскрежетали по полу.  
― Взаимно, Занзас. Давно не встречал таких стойких алкашей, даже приятно, ― похвалил Джек.  
Занзас не любил всякие там ласки или поцелуи. Он ткнулся носом в шею Джека – попробовать. Джек не пах ничем кроме старых газет и свежего виски. Морщинки в уголках глаза и вокруг губ – сколько тебе лет, Джек? Трудно наверно ответить, в твоем-то положении. Занзас запустил пальцы под черную повязку, обвел нижнее веко, короткие ресницы, глазное яблоко под тонкой кожей – Джек пожал плечами и распустил шнурок, отбрасывая повязку в сторону. Глаз под ней был такой же, как и второй – зеленый. Целый.  
― Старые привычки, ― хохотнул Джек, тыча пальцем в шрам Занзаса. ― Забавная штука, ― задумчиво сказал он.  
Занзас похлопал ладонью по его груди, опустил руку ниже, накрыв пах – Джек глубоко вдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Член под брюками быстро налился кровью, затвердел, натянув ширинку, набухшие яйца обрисовались между ног. Занзас водил ладонью по кругу, исподлобья следя за лицом Джека – дыхание того стало хриплым, прерывистом. Вдруг Джек вытянулся в кресле, задрожал всем телом, и, оттолкнув руку Занзаса в сторону, рванул ширинку на брюках вниз, достал член и кончил себе в кулак, откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
― Тяжело должно быть не трахаться пару сотен лет, ― задумчиво сказал Занзас, глядя на Джека, хватающего воздух широко открытым ртом. Он вздрогнул, услышав голос Занзаса, открыл глаза, сонно моргая.  
― Знаешь, Занзас, я тут подумал, ― сказал он, слизывая сперму с пальцев, ― Джеку вообще-то не нравятся парни, без обид. Просто не трахаться пару сотен лет и правда было тяжело.  
― Знаешь, Джек, ― сказал Занзас, откидываясь в кресле, ― при ярком свете и я начал думать, что ты вообще-то не так уж мне и нравишься.  
― Здорово, ― кивнул Джек, заправляя клетчатую рубашку обратно в брюки. ― Мне надо переделать кучу дел, так что я пойду. Но мы встретимся еще не раз, это я тебе обещаю. Как только Граф объявится в этих местах, мы будем видеться так часто, что я вообще тебе успею надоесть до чертей.  
― Скажи бармену, чтобы отдал сапоги, я заплачу.  
― Нет, те мне все равно не нравились, ― Джек покачал головой, вставая на ноги. ― Лучше скажи-ка, где у вас тут отделение Черного ордена.  
― Чего? ― переспросил Занзас, выгнув бровь.  
― Ну, такие парни в форме, которые суют свой нос во все дела и всех на свете пытаются контролировать. Их еще должен возглавлять какой-нибудь мерзкий мужик с кучей верных прихвостней.  
― ЦДФ, ― задумчиво сказал Занзас. ― Наверно тебе к ним.  
― Ага, уже кое-что, ― с улыбкой кивнул Джек. ―А нет у них связей с другим мерзким стариком, оружейником, фанатиком своего дела, который может из любого говна слепить конфетку?  
― Найдешь Саваду Йемицу, спроси у него о Талботе, ― сказал Занзас, скалясь.  
― Спасибо, век не забуду твоей доброты, ― кивнул Джек, пружинисто поднимаясь на ноги.  
Уже в дверях он обернулся, и, немного поколебавшись, пробормотал:  
― Спрошу на всякий случай, чем черт не шутит. Я вижу, ты входил в контакт с Чистой силой, так что можешь и знать. А нет ли такого паренька, который вечно геройствует, порываясь защищать всех на своем пути? У него еще может быть небольшой сдвиг по фазе и темное прошлое, ― нерешительно спросил Джек, почесав затылок.  
― Этого парня ищи сам, ― процедил сквозь зубы Занзас. Джек кивнул.  
― Ладно, последний вопрос! Мечник. Ты не знаешь мечника, красивого, как Дьявол, и гордого, как сам Господь Бог? ― спросил Джек полушепотом.  
― Знаю одного такого, но ты можешь даже не думать о том, чтобы приблизиться к нему, ― усмехнулся Занзас.  
― Понял, ― снова кивнул с улыбкой Джек, открывая двери.  
― Я думал, Джеку не нравятся парни, ― бросил Занзас ему вдогонку.  
― Джеку – да, ― подтвердил он, не останавливаясь. ― Но вот Лави любил одного парня когда-то.


End file.
